


Leerens- A Hamilton fanfic

by GigiTheImposter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, reynolds is a douche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiTheImposter/pseuds/GigiTheImposter
Summary: Basically a leerens high school au





	1. Chapter 1

_John's POV_

I flinched as I felt John Adams' fist connected with my face once again as I cried out in pain. He laughed at me along with his 'followers' before saying "that's what you get for being a faggot" before punching once more and running off as the bell went. Crap. I'm going to be late. 

As I arrived to class just on time I sat down next to my only friend in my history lesson: Thomas Jefferson. He gave a concerned look saying "Are you okay John?"

"I'm fine. Just ran into Adams and his crew of idiots." I whispered back.

"He's dead. Especially when others hear about this" he growled in a terrifying manner.

"No! You guys don't need to fight my battles and I don't want to see you get hurt-"

"John this happens every day! We've got to stop him-"

"Is there anything you would like to share with the class John and Thomas?" Mrs Neils said with an unimpressed look.

We both muttered nothing and listened to what she had to say "Now. I am going to pair you up for a new project we are starting today. And no, we are not choosing our pairs. I have randomly placed you into pairs. And one more thing, this project will have to be done out of lessons as well." Everyone groaned that they couldn't pick their pairs. I knew I wasn't going to be with Thomas because of this. As I waited my name was finally called out "John Laurens and Charles Lee".

_Charles' POV_

"John Laurens and Charles Lee" I can't believe my luck, out of all the guys I could been put with it's that asshole Adams told me about. I see him walk over to me and sit down. 

"So um, we're partners?" He said awkwardly.

"Yeah...I guess we are. So what do you want to do for this project?"

"Well, I was thinking...maybe we could do revolutionary wars?"

"Dude, that's like my favourite area of history!" I grinned, forgetting about what Adams said.

"Same here!" He smiled back. "So...My house, your house? The park? Where should we do this?"

"My house?"

"Probably for the best my siblings wouldn't leave us alone and we'd get nothing done" he chuckled. The bell rang and we started to pack our stuff.

"I'll meet you outside after lessons have ended and we can go to my house."

"Ok! See you then." I don't know what Adams is talking about, maybe I should ask him what's so bad about John later...actually no...not a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries.............

_John's POV_

Oh my God there is a God after all **(a/n what have I done /.- )** Im not partnered with an asshole and instead I've been blessed with a fellow revolutionary war nerd! YES!

I couldn't wait to carry on with our project at his house. It's so refreshing talk to someone who loves history who isn't Thomas or Alex. They're great friends but it's nice for once to not have to put up with their bickering every we time we talk history...or politics for that matter.

*an hour later*

I impatiently tapped my pencil waiting for the lesson to finally end. My thought a interrupted by Laf "Mon ami, you have been looking at the clock for the last ten minutes...what's going on?" He looked at me curiously.

"Oh I have this history project and we're doing on the revolutionary wars! I just can't wait to get started on it!" I babbled excitedly.

"Well...you only have 1 minute to go" he chuckled.

I can wait sixty seconds....I think...yeah...it's only a minute...how long can that be?

_Charles POV_

As the bell went I frantically grabbed my bags and rushed out of the classroom. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET STARTED ON THIS NEW PROJECT!

I saw him waiting outside and I ran over to him grinning "you ready?"

"Yeah! Can't wait to start this!"

"Same here! It's so refreshing talking to another history nerd considering our class hates the subject except Jefferson."

"I know right! I don't get it! It's by far the best subject...along with art."

We finally arrived to my house and got greeted by my mum **(a/n and this is how to tell that I'm British not American XD by the spelling of words)** "hey Charlie!" She chirped pulling me into a hug.

"Hey mum!" I said slightly red from embarrassment.

"Whose this?" She gestured towards John.

"Oh this is John. We working on a history project together!"

"Ooh sounds fun! See you later for dinner then dear!"

I showed John to my room and got my laptop out. "So how should we do this?"

"Well, I was thinking go all out....I mean we both love the subject so why not?"

"Yeah! We could do a presentation and have a video of us doing a rap or something about the wars in it!"

"Yeah! And make leaflets for everyone so they have a copy of the information!"

"Yesss!

The more and more time I was spending with John, the more and more I was starting to like him. With his face covered in freckles and his curly hair... and those _eyes_. 

I realised I was staring at John turned around blushing "Dammit Lee, pull yourself together" I muttered hoping John wouldn't hear.

I think I'm developing a crush on him...

 


	3. Chapter 3

_John's POV_

The next few hours were amazing. We got our leaflets done and just talked and talked and talked. How have I not become friends with him in the first place?

I finally got to my house and opened the door and sprinted to my room to tell the others about him.

**(A/n I know historically that king George and Seabury would hate John and co. But I really like the idea of them all being one group of friends and stuff.....also Jonathan Groff and Thayne Jasperson.....You can't hate em)**

**Chat: SQUAD GOALSSSSSSS**

**FreckledTurlez: OMG GUYS I JUST SPENT THREE HOURS WITH ANOTHER AWESOME PERSON AND HE LOVES HISTORY AND WE'RE PARTNERED UP FOR OUR HISTORY PROJECT**

**ANDpeggyyy: SLOW DOWN !!!!!! Who is he?**

**Lafayeet: awwww has John got a crush on someone**

**NeedNoIntroduction: ^**

**FreckledTurtlez: SHUT UP**

**Mac-N-Cheese: wait......you're talking about Charles Lee?**

**FreckledTurtlez: obviously! Who else was I partnered up with**

**A.Ham: awwwww John is all grown up now *wipes fake tear away***

**AngelicFemminist: Alex.......wtf?**

**A.Ham: what?! He finally has a crush**

**FrecklesTurtlez: I DONT**

**theKING: first stage is denial**

**SeaBaby: and talking about them non stop**

**FreckledTurtlez: -.-**

**ELIZAbeth: awwww this is so cute!**

**JemmyMads: isn't Charles Lee...one of the douchebags who hangs around Adams and Reynolds?**

**Mariaaa: There is someone called Charles who sometimes hangs out with him.....**

**FreckledTurtlez: Guys you've probably got the wrong guy...HE'S SO NICE**

**A.Burr: just be careful in case**

**FreckledTurtlez: Fine fine but I know it's not him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile on another chat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chat: JohnProtectionSquad**

**Mac-N-Cheese: guys there is only one Charles Lee. And last time I checked he hung around Adams and co. The fact he's being so nice I probably means there's another motive for his kindness.**

**INeedNoIntroduction: I suggest we have a little talk.**

**JemmyMads: who?**

**A.Ham: all of us (excluding John)**

**ANDpeggyyy: so he knows who he's messing with and to show him how bad things will come his way if he hurts John.**

**AngelicFemminist: cause no one. And I repeat: NO ONE. Is to mess around with John like that. He's way too naiive to understand people's real intentions sometimes.**

**Lafayeet: agreed.**

**ELIZAbeth: let's talk to him at lunch tomorrow cause John comes out late from looking after the school turtles**

**A.Burr: sounds good**

**theKING: yeah**

**Seababy: yep see you tomorrow guys**

**Mariaaa: C ya**

*The next day cause the author is too lazy*

_Charles' POV_

I couldn't stop thinking about him and his freckles all day. The way his eyes lit up when I said I loved history and the revolutionary wars. It was so innocent and childlike...it was adorable. He IS adorable. Oh my god I'm falling for him fast.

"Lee." I turned my head around to see all of John's friends come over. Wait. Why are they coming over to me?

"Hello...."

"We just want to talk to you for a moment" said who I think was Peggy

"What about?????"

"We want you to know that if you hurt John in any form you will have a long queue of people doing worse things to you."

Ok. I'm confused now. "Why would I want to hurt John in the first place?"

"Because." Jefferson walked up to me "you are friends with that asshole John Adams and James Reynolds."

"And???? I know they think he is an asshole but that's not stopping me from having my own opinion of him. And I don't hang out with them as much as other people do....." seriously what is up between Adams and John?

"Just remember what we've said to you today. If you don't hurt John. You're in our good books" Hamilton said fiercely which made me step back. He may be small but that guy can be scary...

_John's POV_

**FreckledTurtlez: hey should we meet after class to go to your house again today?**

I know I shouldn't be texting during a class but looking after the turtles at lunch is time consuming and I couldn't find him in that little time after I ate.

**CharLEE: sure! Lets meet outside again. See you there**

**FreckledTurtlez: ok :)**

Yes! I just love hanging out with Charlie- Charlie. Huh I have a nickname for him name now. I just love his big dark eyes and how his hair sweeps over to one side and the rest is short. But I love his smile, so much. Shit. They're right.... I might possibly have a crush on the guy.

As class finished we greeted each other and started to walk to his house. But when one door to his house opened instead of his wonderful mum saying hello ...John Adams was at the door. His face going into a smirk when he saw me. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

_John's POV_

What is HE doing here?!

John. Calm. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"Sup, Lee. We've got soccer practise today. I was just waiting for you. Why is he with you?" He said casually, but with a subtle venom when he referred to me.

"I have this history project. I can't come today Adams." He said calmly.

"What with that f*ggot?!" He said loudly. I flinched at the word and stepped back.

"Adams."

"What?"

"Get out of my house." He said coldly "and don't expect me to be at soccer for the rest of the week either." He huffed and stomped out of the house before grabbing my arm and whispering "you'll pay for this Laurens." Sending cold shivers down my spine.

"Hey are you okay?" He looked at me, face full of worry.

"I'm fine" I lied. I didn't want to make him anymore concerned about me.

"Ok... pizza?" He asked me as he revealed a box full of pizza grinning.

"YASSSSSS!" He giggled at my reaction...my god that sound was so cute. 

_Charles' POV_

Instead of getting work down we just talked for hours.

"If you could be an animal what would you be?" I said aloud

"TURTLES! They're are the cutest animals on the planet and are amazing. I love them so much. I've got four at home." He smiled fondly at the thought of his turtles which made me chuckle "what about you?"

"I would be a dog! They're so loyal, once you've bonded with them you've got a friend for life..."

"So does that mean We're friends for life?"

"Did you just call me a dog?"

"Maybeeeeee.... I mean you said that you would be a dog in my defence" 

"Okay...well in which case you ( **a/n AARON BURR)** sir, are adorable"

"S-shut up!" He blushed....wait....blushed?

"Awwwww you're so cute when you blush" making him redder

"Well you're ADRORABLE when you get excited" I feel my cheeks flaring up as he laughed at my reaction

And before I could stop myself I blurted out "Johnnyyy can I tell you something?"

"Of course Charlie" he moved closer to me. Our faces inches apart.

"Laurens, I like you a lot." Instead of hearing a rejection I felt his lips smashing onto mine and I kissed back. It was long, passionate and amazing.

"I like you a lot too, Lee." He smiled his face pink from the kiss.

"Will...will you be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you ask me out on a date" he winked and grinned at him.

"Then this Saturday, me and you at the park and we can go and watch a film."

"I'd love to!" He beamed before kissing me again. Not as long as before but just as meaningful. We sat on the couch as his head leaned on my shoulder and my arm around his waist.

_Adams' POV_

I saw from the window Lee and the f*g kissing. Disgusting. I'll make sure he stays away from Lee. He'll pay for what he's done. He will pay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the date

**A/n Please don't kill me. But I wasn't sure where to go with this and so. Much. Work. The word coursework is dead to me at the moment.**

_John's PoV Saturday_

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD

OH MY GOD

WE'RE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT! WHAT DO I WEAR 

*Creates Chat*: SOS

**John: HELPPPPPP**

**Thomas: WHAT**

**Lafayette: DID CHARLES HURT YOU MON AMI**

**Hercules: STOP YELLING**

**Maria: ?????**

**Peggy: JOHN MY MAN WHATS WRONG**

**KG3: bloody hell stop shouting!**

**John: I NEED HELP ON CLOTHES CAUSE IM GOING ON A DATE WITH CHARLIE TODAY AND YOU SIX ARE THE FASHION EXPERTS OF THE GROUP!!!!**

**Hercules: Put on your button up green shirt sleeved shirt (a/n button up t shirt)**

**Peggy: OOHHHH AND WEAR YOUR SKINNY BLACK JEANS**

**Maria: AND WEAR YOUR HAIR DOWN!!!!!!!!!**

**KG3: put light make up on.  you'll look fearless!!!**

**Lafayette: IM SO HAPPY MON AMIIIIIIIIII**

**Thomas Jefferson: YAS. Now I'd say wear magenta cause it's by far the most superior colour but- I agree with the others oh and and wear those blue converses!**

**Lafayette: CAN I DO YOU MAKE UP**

**Peggy: I WANNA DO IT**

**John: uhhhhh**

**Lafayette: ILL DO IT**

**Peggy: NO ILL DO IT**

**Maria: too bad guys I'm at his house. I'm doing it.**

**Thomas: hahahahaha. Rejection.**

**Peggy and Lafayette: shut up**

**John: what if I don't want make up?**

**Maria: ...**

**John: sorry?**

Charles PoV

I paced back and forth nervously, arghhhhh why do I feel so scared! What if I serverely mess up or make it super awkward?!?! What do I wear??????????????????? 

"MUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!" I yell. 

"Yes sweetie, what wrong?"

"ImgoingonadateandIdontknowwhattowearpleasehelpme" I mumbled  as she chuckled at me. 

"WHOSE THE LUCKY GUY IM SO PROUD OF YOU HONEY!"

"Wait how do you know it's a guy?"

"I'm your mother, I've known you were gay for ages-" oh. That explains a lot.

"It's john." I blushed as I mentioned his name. She squealed like a fangirl and started to find clothes. God I really hope I don't mess this date up.

 

**A/N**

**Hey so I've got GCSEs which I why I haven't been updating much. SO PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I haven't forgotten this book Or anything but please don't expect fast updates. But I will try to update soon since I’ve got four exams left!!!**

**Gigi**


End file.
